Dumbledores Tochter
by Mystical Harmonie
Summary: Kapitel 8 Teil 2 ist da und sie streiten weiter........... bitte Reviewn
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Gerade als Severus Snape anfangen wollte die Aufsätze der Gryffindors und der Slytherins zu Korrigieren, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern brummte er ein ,,Herein" und der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum.  
  
Severus: ,,Oh Albus du bist es, was führt dich zu mir?"  
  
Albus: ,,Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen, es geht um deinen Unterricht!"  
  
Severus dachte schon, irgendein Schüler aus der ersten Klasse hätte sich wieder wegen seinem Unterricht die Augen ausgeheult, doch so war es nicht.  
  
Albus: ,,Keine Sorge es ist nichts schlimmes, wie du weißt habe ich die stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schon an jemanden vergeben und wir hatten schon darüber gesprochen das diese Person auch anfangs Gast in deinem Unterricht sein wird und später sollt du diese Person dann darauf vorbereiten Einmal das Fach Zaubertränke zu Unterrichten. Also wirst du auch nicht drum rum Kommen Zeit mit dieser Person zu verbringen und da diese schon bald anreist, kann ich es dir auch schon jetzt sagen um wen es sich bei dieser Person handelt um dich darauf vorzubereiten!"  
  
Severus: ,,Mach nicht so ein Großes Theater darum mittlerweile habe ich mich damit abgefunden!" Doch in Gedanken ahnte Severus Schlimmes  
  
Albus: ,,Das wirst du gleich nicht mehr sagen wenn du weißt wer es ist, den diese Person ist dir nicht unbekannt!"  
  
Severus: ,,Wer ist es, so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein, solange es nicht Lupin ist!"  
  
Albus: ,,Severus ich muss doch sehr bitten!"  
  
Severus: ,, Ja ja du hast ja recht, jetzt sag schon ich kann es verkraften!"  
  
Albus: ,,Na gut, es ist meine Tochter Clarissa!"  
  
Severus: ,,Nicht diese Kratzbürste nein, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, bei aller Freundschaft Nein!"  
  
Albus: ,,Ich wusste wie du reagierst, aber ich dulde keine wiederrede, mein Endschluss steht fest!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Albus Dumbledore den Raum und ging zurück in sein Büro und nun war er endlich froh diese Sache vom Tisch zu haben, den er wusste genau das Severus seine Tochter nicht leiden Konnte, doch das schlimmste stand ihm wohl noch bevor den seine Tochter dachte nicht anders als Severus selbst, sie konnte ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und hätte sie gewusste das er an Hogwarts Unterrichtet, so hätte sie das Angebot ihres Vaters erst gar nicht angenommen.  
  
Alle Figuren gehören leider nicht mir sondern J.K.Rowling 


	2. 1 Kapitel Die Ankunft

Kapitel 1 Die Ankunft  
  
Schon Früh am Morgen machten sich alle Lehrer auf den Weg zum Bahnhof um Clarissa Dumbledore die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Herzlich Willkommen zu Heißen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore bestand darauf das alle Lehrer einschließlich Severus Snape mit zum Bahnhof kommen sollten, deshalb gab es auch schon einen Kleinen Vorfall am Morgen, Severus hatte sich höchstpersönlich im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke eingeschlossen und sich strickt geweigert mitzukommen, doch nach endlos langen Debatten und Diskussionen zwischen ihm und Dumbledore kam er letztendlich doch mit, auch wenn er eine sehr Schlechte Laune verbreitete.  
  
Am Bahnhof angekommen mussten sie noch ungefähr Zehn Minuten warten bis Clarissas Zug eintraf, als dieser dann endlich in den Bahnhof einfuhr und schließlich zum Halten kam wartete Albus schon sehnlich auf seine Tochter. Nachdem schon etwa 20 Leute den Zug verlassen hatten trat eine Junge Frau etwa Mitte 20 aus dem Zug, sie hatte Rotblondes Schulterlanges Haar und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht, in ihrer rechten Hand Trug sie einen Schwarzen Koffer der für ihre Zierliche Figur viel zu schwer zu sein schien und kam langsam aber zielstrebig mit wehendem Schwarzem Umhang auf Dumbledore zu, dieser Empfing sie mit offenen Armen und betrachtete seine Tochter nun etwas genauer und meinte schließlich:  
  
,,Seit ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe hast du dich aber ganz schön verändert Clarissa!"  
  
Diese nickte nur stumm und ließ einen Prüfenden Blick über das Lehrerkollegium schweifen, wobei ihr Blick bei einer mehr oder weniger ganz in schwarz gekleideter gestalt mit ebenfalls Schwarzen, jedoch Strähnigen Haaren stehen blieb, irgendwie kam ihr dieser Mann bekannt vor doch konnte sie diese Person momentan nirgendwo einordnen. Dumbledore bemerkte Clarissas Interesse daran ihre neuen Kollegen kennen zu lernen und fing deshalb gleich damit an sie mit allen bekannt zu machen, als erstens Stellte er Prof.McGonagall vor, danach Prof.Flitwick usw. bis er zu Severus kam.  
  
Gerda als Dumbledore damit anfangen wollte Severus vorzustellen, kam dieser ihm zuvor und meinte:  
  
,,Wir müssen ja nicht mehr vorgestellt werden, schließlich kennen wir uns ja, was bei weitem nicht angenehm zu empfinden ist nicht war Zimtzi......Clarissa!"  
  
An der Art zu sprechen und an seiner Ausdrucksweiße erkannte Clarissa ihn wieder, es war niemand anders als Severus Snape, die Schlange. Clarissa verstand nicht ganz, was um Himmels willen suchte dieser unmögliche Mensch, wenn man ihn überhaupt als das bezeichnen konnte hier, sie wusste das sie gleich eine Erklärung von ihrem Vater bekommen würde und dann hoffentlich auch eine Gute dachte sie als sie sah das ihr Vater bemerkte wie geschockt sie selbst über die Tatsache von Severus Anwesenheit sah.  
  
Albus: ,,Nicht das du nachher geschockt bist, aber wie ich sehen kann bist du das schon, wie auch immer Severus Unterrichtet Zaubertränke und wird dich in diesem Fach Unterweisen, ich hoffe das ihr trotz eurer Zwistichkeiten gut miteinander auskommen werdet und es Keine Streitereien Zwischen euch gibt!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich soll mit dem da zusammen arbeiten, wie konntest du mir das nur antun, hätte ich gewusst das er hier arbeitet, dann hätte ich dein Angebot abgelehnt!"  
  
Albus: ,,Ach Clarissa ich bin da voller Optimismus, ich weis ihr werdet euch vertragen!"  
  
Severus: ,,Albus du hättest ihr auch gerne vorher sagen können das ich hier Unterrichte, dann wäre mir nämlich ihre Anwesenheit Erspart geblieben!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ganz meiner Meinung!"  
  
Albus: ,,Seht ihr es geht doch jetzt seit ihr schon mal einer Meinung das ist ein Wirklich guter start und jetzt kommt wir wollen nach Hogwarts!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Albus; Clarissa den Koffer ab und ging vorne vorweg in Richtung Schloss gefolgt von allen Lehrern und zum Schluss der etwas verärgert und zu gleich irritiert dreinschauenden Clarissa. Am Schloss angekommen Zeigte Albus ihr gleich ihre Räumlichkeiten die direkt neben dem Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lagen.  
  
Albus: ,,Ich lasse dich erst einmal ein bisschen alleine, dann kannst du dich ein bisschen ausruhen, damit du dich mit mir in eíner Halben stunde auch wieder Putzmunter zur Führung durch dein neues Zu Hause treffen kannst!"  
  
Clarissa: ,, Bis später ich mache mich dann eben nur ein bisschen Frisch!"  
  
Und somit schloss Clarissa die Tür hinter ihrem Vater und schaute sich zu erst einmal in Ihrem Zimmer um, es war in einem Perlweiß ton Tapeziert und inmitten dessen Stand ein Riesiges Himmelbett.  
  
Nachdem sie sich Frisch gemacht hatte und ihre Sachen auch soweit in den an der Wand stehenden Kleiderschrank verstaut hatte, klopfte es schon an der Tür. Mit wieder einigermaßen Guter Laune öffnete sie diese.  
  
Albus: ,,Können wir nun mit dem Rundgang beginnen?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ja Natürlich, von mir aus kann es los gehen!"  
  
Albus Zeigte ihr alle Türme, Klassenzimmer, die Große Halle, die Krankenstation und zu guter letzt den See, der ihr bei weitem am besten von allem gefiel. Mittlerweile war es schon Mittag geworden und es wurde Zeit zu Essen, als Albus mit Clarissa in die große Halle kam saßen bereits alle Lehrer am Tisch, leider war für Clarissa nur noch der Platz neben Severus frei, wovon er genauso wenig begeistert war wie sie selbst.  
  
Nachdem sie Platzgenommen hatte und das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien konnte Severus sich seinen Kommentar gegen Clarissa nicht nehmen lassen und meinte:  
  
,, Na kleine Zimtzicke wie ist das mal wieder was zu Essen zu sehen, so wie du aussiehst hast du dich bestimmt in der Letzten Zeit von Ratten ernährt?"  
  
Clarissa die diese Kommentare noch weniger mochte als den der diese in Worte fasste endgegenete nur scharf:  
  
,,Es tut mir Leid ich wüsste nicht wann ich in letzter Zeit eines deiner Familienmitglieder gegessen haben sollte und außerdem habe ich gehört das ihr nach Leiche schmecken sollt, ist ja auch kein Wunder bei dir, so wie du aussiehst hast du bestimmt noch nichts von Seife gehört, du verstehst doch Seife, ein mittel mit dem man sich wäscht, oder ist dir das Wort Waschen ebenfalls unbekannt?"  
  
Diese Frau brachte Severus zur Weißglut wie konnte sie es wagen nur so etwas zu sagen, immerhin war er eine Respekt Person, dass sollte sie ihm heimzahlen kurz bevor er dann auch den Tisch verließ um sich in seinem Kerker zurückzuziehen flüsterte er im Vorbeigehen zu ihr:  
  
,, Pass lieber auf wo du dich im Schloss aufhältst, schließlich könnte dir etwas schlimmes passieren, aber mach dir keine sorgen, da du noch so ein Kleinkind bist wird dein Vater sicher ein Auge auf dich werfen, du konntest ja noch nie Verantwortung übernehmen, ich bin mal gespannt wie lange du brauchst bist du Hogwarts Fluchtartig verlässt?"  
  
Clarissa kochte schon wieder vor Wut und wollte gerade etwas Erwidern, doch da war er auch schon verschwunden. Nach dem Essen machte Clarissa noch einen Kleinen Spaziergang und Unterhielt sich mit Hagrid, mit dem sie sich gleich anfreundete, sie unterhielten sich sehr lange und merkten kaum wie die Zeit verstrich und somit verpasste Clarissa das Abendessen, aber das war ihr auch ganz recht so, ersten war sie Todmüde und wollte sie nur noch ins Bett da sie am Nächsten Tag Früh Raus müsste ihre erste Stunde mit Severus, es grauste ihr schon davor und zweitens konnte sie heute auf eine weitere Begegnung mit ihm beim Essen verzichten, die Unterhaltung am Mittag hatte ihr in dieser Hinsicht schon gereicht.  
  
Sie ging noch Kurz zu ihrem Vater und wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und es sich in ihrem Himmelbett gemütlich machte.  
  
Sofort konnte sie Natürlich nicht einschlafen, wie auch immerhin musste sie irgendwie damit fertig werden das Severus Snape auf Hogwarts Unterrichtete, sie mochte ihn Wirklich nicht, sie hatte ihn Kenngelernt als er mal mit ihrem Vater für Zwei Wochen bei ihr Notgedrungen Wohnen mussten, sie wusste damals nicht genau warum doch war er ihr gleich  
  
Unsympathisch und umgekehrt war es anscheinend auch nicht anders. Wie Wohl ihr nächster Tag aussahen würde, schon jetzt konnte und wollte sie sich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen ab Morgen mehr Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen. Nachdem sie sich darüber lange Zeit aufgeregt hatte fand sie es wäre an der Zeit nun doch endlich zu schlafen und auch schon Kurz darauf Sank sie in einen Tiefen und Festen Schlaf. 


	3. 2 Kapitel Kleine Sticheleien am Vormitta...

Kapitel 2 Kleine Sticheleien am Vormittag erhalten die Feindschaft  
  
  
  
Clarissa erwachte schon Früh am Morgen, sie konnte vor Aufregung kaum mehr schlafen, deshalb nahm sie erst einmal ein beruhigendes Bad und Zog sich danach Ihre Lieblingsrobe an, sie war samt schwarz und schimmerte im Licht etwas Rötlich. Nachdem sie nun fertig für den Tag war begab sie sich in die Große Halle.  
  
Dort wurde sie bereits von ihrem Vater erwartet, er wünschte ihr einen Guten Morgen und Bat sie Platz zu nehmen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war Severus nicht anwesend, als ihr Vater bemerkte das sie etwas verwundert jedoch nicht unzufrieden über Severus Abwesenheit war erklärte er ihr das dieser schon vor einer Stunde gefrühstückt hätte um jetzt alles dafür vorzubereiten, sie in Zaubertränken zu Unterweisen. Als sie das Hörte Zog sich in ihr alles zusammen, sie müsste ja die nächsten Drei Stunden mit dieser Schlange verbringen, dass konnte beim besten willen nicht gut gehen.  
  
  
  
Sie ließ sich extra lange Zeit um mit dem Essen Fertig zu werden den es war ihr ein Graus sofort danach Runter in den Kerker zu gehen um dort Zeit mit diesem Ungeheuer zu verbringen, sichtlich musste sie zugeben das er nicht schlecht aussah, obwohl bevor sie dieses jemals Laut gesagt hätte so bevorzugte sie lieber ein Schwefelbad, aber dennoch für sie war er einfach ein kleiner mieser, arroganter Mistkerl der sich anscheinend einen Dreck darum scherte was die Leute von ihm Dachten so wie er sich benahm, konnten diese beim besten willen nichts gutes Denken, jedoch musste er auch eine Gute Seite Haben dessen war sie sich bewusst auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte schließlich war ihr Vater ein Menschenkenner und nicht mit jedem x beliebigem befreundet.  
  
  
  
Nachdem schon einige Zeit verstrichen war beendete sie nun ihr Essen und ging mit nicht gerader Guter Laune in den Kerker. Sie Klopfte erst ganz vorsichtig an die Tür, als sie jedoch keine Reaktion vernahm hämmerte sie mit ihrer Faust gegen diese, da musste sie auch nicht mehr lange warten bis die Tür von einem Finster dreinschauenden Meister der Zaubertränke geöffnet wurde.  
  
Snape: ,,Hat Madam also doch den Weg hier her gefunden, leider ich dachte schon die Ratten hätten dich gefressen!"  
  
Clarissa: Hättest du wohl gerne, aber Endscheiden kannst du dich auch nicht erst behauptest du ich würde mich von Ratten ernähren und jetzt umgekehrt, bist du dir sicher das es dir gut geht?"  
  
Snape: Bis zu deiner Ankunft ging es mir hervorragend, aber seit du hier bist ist dies nicht mehr der Fall!"  
  
Clarissa: Wollen wir jetzt Anfangen oder willst du ein Plauderstündchen halten?"  
  
Snape: ,,Dann komm Rein wenn du dich Traust!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich wüsste nicht wovor ich Angst haben sollte!"  
  
Snape: ,,Nun dann möchte noch wissen was du über Zaubertränke zu wissen glaubst!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich glaube nicht zu wissen ich weis vieles, doch werde ich es dir nicht sagen!"  
  
Snape: ,,Wie sollen wir dann um Himmelswillen zusammen arbeiten?"  
  
  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wie wäre es wenn du mir erzähltst wie man die Schüler dieser Schule behandeln soll!"  
  
Snape: ,,Ganz einfach, so das sie dir nicht auf der Nase Rumtanzen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Also behandelst du deine Schüler nicht besser als mich!"  
  
Snape: ,,Sie verdienen es nicht besser behandelt zu werden!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Gut und was habe ich dir getan?"  
  
Snape: ,,Du hälst dich für allwissend!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Das hast du jetzt gesagt!"  
  
Snape: ,,Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Sollte dich nicht weiter stören, wenn du etwas netter wärst könnten wir vielleicht mal ein normales Gespräch führen!"  
  
Snape: ,,Ich nett zu dir Kratzbürste, nie im Leben, träum weiter!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Gerne, aber nicht von dir!" Da dieses Gespräch zu einfach nichts führte fing Snape an einen Vielsaft Trank zu Brauen bei dem Clarissa ihm genau zu sah, nach einiger Zeit musste sie feststellen das sogar Snape so etwas wie Glücklichkeit ausstrahlte während er seine Tränke braute, ja dann genau dann war er in seinem Element und man konnte etwas Menschliches an ihm Enddecken, er kam Clarissa gleich viel Sympathischer vor, weil sie genau wusste, wie man sich fühlte wenn man das Tat was für einen Selbst nicht nur Arbeit sondern auch Hobby bedeutet und in diesem waren beide wie der andere mehr als begeistert vom Herstellen von Zaubertränken, sie liebte es genauso sehr wie er und machte sich klar, dass wenn sie es je schaffen wollte dieses Fach zu Unterrichten sie sich zusammen reißen musste und sich wohl oder Übel mit Snape verstehen, wenn nicht sogar anfreunden musste, doch immer noch hasste sie ihn, wieso konnte dieser Mann nicht einmal seine blöden Kommentare sein lassen?  
  
Severus: Wissen sie eigentlich sie sehen noch unvermögender aus als sie es sind!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wie bitte sehe ich aus, nur weil ich dir nicht nachäffe bei Herstellung dieses Trankes und meine eigene Methode entwickelt habe heißt das noch lange nicht das ich unvermögend bin, ist das klar du Sadist!"  
  
Severus: ,,Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich kann es gerne wiederholen Sadist!"  
  
Severus: ,,Na warte du Kräuterhexe!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich soll eine Was sein, das wirst du bereuen!"  
  
Clarissa zückte ihren Zauberstab und wollte gerade auf Severus losgehen als ihr Vater in den Raum Trat.  
  
Albus: ,,Um Himmels willen was ist den hier los?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,er ist u8nmöglich!"  
  
Severus: ,,Ich soll unmöglich sein, du bist unmöglich du Sobotierts meine arbeit!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Das tust du doch selber du Mistkäfer!"  
  
Albus: ,,Ich muss doch sehr bitten ihr benehmt euch ja wie ein altes Ehepaar!"  
  
Severus/Clarissa: ,,Wie ein Was?"  
  
Albus: ,,Ja wie ein altes Ehepaar halt!"  
  
Severus: ,,Natürlich ich mit dem Teufel verheiratet, haha!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Du bist doch eher der Teufel!"  
  
Albus: ,,Nun ist aber gut, ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder, könnt ihr euch nicht ein einziges mal vertragen?"  
  
Severus/Clarissa: ,,Nein!"  
  
  
  
Clarissa war dermaßen wütend das sie ihre Sachen nahm und aus dem Zimmer stürzte und Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf, wo sollte das nur hinführen?  
  
Etwa eine knappe stunde später traf sich Clarissa mit ihrem Vater in seinem Büro, sie diskutierten über den Vorfall am Vormittag und reifen letztendlich auch Severus dazu.  
  
Albus: ,,Nun Clarissa endschuldige dich nun bei ihm!" Während Dumbledore dies sagte breitete sich ein fieses grinsen auf Severus Lippen aus.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ok endschuldige Kakerlake es tut mir leid!"  
  
Albus: ,,Und nun du Severus!"  
  
Severus: ,,Ich wieso?"  
  
Albus: ,,Nun mach!"  
  
Severus: ,,Wie du willst, Entschuldigung Miss ich weis und kann alles!"  
  
Albus: ,,Das muss wohl reichen da ihr eure Kommentare ja nicht lassen könnt, wie sagt man doch so schön, kleine Sticheleien am Vormittag erhalten die Feindschaft!" 


	4. 3 Kapitel Clarissas Geburtstag Teil 1

Kapitel 3. Clarissas Geburtstag Teil 1  
  
Es waren keine zwei Wochen mehr hin bis der Unterricht in Hogwarts wieder beginnen würde, doch daran dachte Clarissa momentan einfach nicht den sie Konzentrierte sich auf ihren Bevorstehenden Geburtstag, nur noch zwei Tage sollten es sein, sie war schon richtig gespannt was ihr Vater sich dieses Jahr wieder ausdenken würde, doch bekam sie auch sorgen wegen Snape, er hatte einmal mit ihr Geburtstag gefeiert und das wurde der Schlimmste in ihrem Leben, er sabotierte die gesamte Feier in dem er dafür sorgte das die Torte in die Luft flog und Clarissa schwor sich wenn er so etwas auch nur noch einmal versuchen würde, dann würde sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ihm den Hals umdrehen.  
  
Gut gelaunt machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, doch ihre Laune sollte sich bald verschlechtern den schon hatte sie einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Severus.  
  
Severus: ,,Kannst du Trampel nicht aufpassen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wer hat hier den wen umgerannt?"  
  
Severus: ,,Was soll das bitte heißen, ich laufe nicht mit Geschlossenen Augen durch die Gänge!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich auch nicht, also sind wir halt beide schuld!"  
  
Severus: ,,Das hättest du wohl gerne, du bist hier die einzig schuldige und wenn du gleich mit deinem Essen Fertig bist würde ich dich bitten einmal Pünktlich zu kommen, wir sollten heute einen Neuen Trank für deinen Vater brauen, also sei einmal in deinem Leben Pünktlich, falls du das Überhaupt kannst du Klobürste!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Keine sorge ich werde schon Pünktlich da sein, kein Grund mich zu vermissen, aber ich bin keine Klobürste du Kerkerassel, du bist eher eine nach deinem aussehen zu Urteilen!?  
  
Severus: ,,Als wenn du gut aussehen würdest!"  
  
Das konnte und wollte Clarissa sich nicht länger antun und stampfte mit Wut in den Fäusten zum Frühstück sie stopfte alles schnell in sich hinein und begrüßte nicht mal ihren Vater so sauer war sie, Severus würde es noch mal leid tun sich mit ihr angelegt zu haben.  
  
Später als Sie und Severus den Trank brauten konnte er seine Kommentare nicht beiseite lassen und machte kleine fiese scherze über Clarissa, sie würde aussehen wie eine Giraffe mit gebrochenem Hals usw. irgendwann ging es Clarissa zu weit und sie nahm den Kessel mit der gerade erwärmten Flüssigkeit und schüttete ihn quer über Severus Umhang.  
  
Severus: ,,Was fällt dir ein du unverschämtes Nichtsnutz von einer Hexe was fällt dir ein, das werde ich dir heimzahlen, ich mach dir das Leben zur Hölle!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wenn's nur das ist damit kann ich leben, den das tust du nämlich schon die ganze Zeit!"  
  
Damit verließ sie den Raum und ging in ihr Zimmer sie Zog ihren Schwarzen Pyjama an und überlegte was Severus wohl jetzt gerade machen würde, bei diesem Gedanken musste sie herzlich lachen, es sah schon irgendwie süß sah als er so erschrocken drein schaute als sie ihm den Trank über den Umhang goss, doch was würde er nur jetzt vorhaben, war sie nicht doch etwas weit gegangen, ach was das hatte dieser Mistkerl verdient, er konnte sich seine Kommentare ja nicht sparen und da half auch sein Charme nicht, den Clarissa in letzter Zeit öfters wiederstehen musste, manchmal wunderte sie sich selbst was für Gedanken sie über ihn hatte, doch diese strich sie restlos aus ihrem Gedächtnis, er wollte Krieg und den Sollte er auch bekommen.  
  
Doch in den nächsten zwei Tagen tat sich nichts, Severus hatte nicht einmal versucht sie zu beleidigen, es kam ihr sehr merkwürdig vor und sie wusste das er was plante, ebenfalls wusste sie das er es an ihrem Geburtstag plante, das konnte nichts Gutes heißen.  
  
Am Morgen ihres Geburtstags hatte Clarissa das alles aber schon wieder vergessen und machte sich vergnügt auf dem Weg zu ihrem Vater der schon mit einem Geschenk auf sie wartete.  
  
Er überreichte ihr in seinem Büro ein in Rotes Geschenkpapier gewickeltes etwas das sie sofort öffnen sollte, es stellte sich als Buch heraus, kein Normales Buch sondern ein Familienalbum mit unzähligen Fotos von ihr, ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie. Sie freute sich so über das Geschenk, dass sie ihrem Vater um den Hals fiel.  
  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihr einen schönen Geburtstag. Nach einer weile beschlossen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle zu gehen um dort ausgiebig zu Frühstücken.  
  
Unten angekommen bekam sie erst einmal Glückwünsche vom Gesamten Lehrerkollegium mit ausnahme von Severus vielleicht der sie wie Luft behandelte, nicht nur Clarissa sondern auch Albus war dieses Verhalten zu verdächtig ruhig, aber weil Albus seiner Tochter nicht den Geburtstag verderben wollte beschloss er erst am Nachmittag mit Severus zu sprechen, aber bis dahin sollte noch viel passieren.  
  
Als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien Traute Clarissa ihren Augen nicht in ihrem Essen Lag eine Kröte und fing an zu Quaken, ihr erster Blick fiel auf Severus der aber anscheinend nicht einmal bemerkt hatte was los war und nur teilnahmslos durch die Halle blickte.  
  
Sie lies sich aber nicht den Tag versauen, nicht von so einer Kröte sagte sie zu sich selbst, ob sie damit nun die Kröte auf ihrem Teller oder die Kröte neben sich meinte bleibt offen. Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatte nahm sie sich ihren Festumhang und ging nach Hogsmead um dort ein bisschen ihren Geburtstag zu Feiern, währenddessen wollte sich Dumbledore eigentlich Snape vorknöpfen doch dieser war plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, was hatte er nur vor?  
  
Clarissa hatte es sich derweilen in den Drei Besen gemütlich gemacht und sich ein Butterbier bestellt als sich plötzlich Severus zu ihr setzte.  
  
Severus: ,,Hallo liebste Clarissa ich wollte dir zum Geburtstag Gratulieren, da ich es vorhin völlig vergessen hatte!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ok und was hast du wirklich vor?"  
  
Severus: ,,Wieso sollte ich etwas vorhaben?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich traue dir nicht, du hast doch wieder so ein grinsen, was für einen fiesen Plan hast du diesmal willst du meine Geburtstagsfeier etwa in die Luftjagen oder was?"  
  
Severus: ,,So etwas würde ich nie tun Clarissa!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Es wundert mich ja schon das du mich beim Namen nennst, aber ich warne dich was immer du auch vorhast du wirst es bereuen!"  
  
Severus: ,,Ich weis zwar nicht wovon du sprichst, aber dürfte ich dich auf ein Butterbier einladen?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Nein!"  
  
Severus: ,,warum den nicht?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Nachher vergiftest du mich noch, du Giftmischer!"  
  
  
  
Severus: ,,Wie du meinst dann werde ich mal gehen, es war schön dich getroffen zu haben, bis später Clarissa!"  
  
Damit verließ Severus den Pub, doch hatte er ein unsagbar fieses grinsen auf dem Gesicht das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte auch Clarissa fragte sich was er nun jetzt wieder vorhatte, sie war sich sicher das er heute noch zuschlagen würde, sie war auf alles gefasst!  
  
Als Severus wieder in Hogwarts war bat Albus ihn mal in sein Büro zu kommen, er wollte mit ihm sprechen.  
  
Albus: ,,Severus da stimmt doch was nicht mit dir du hegst doch nicht was gegen Clarissa aus?"  
  
Severus: ,,Nein wieso sollte ich, ich könnte diesem Zartem Geschöpf nie etwas antun!"  
  
Albus: ,,Jetzt wies ich das du was im Schilde führst, ich sag dir nur eins übertreibe nicht, bitte!"  
  
Severus: ,,Ich übertreibe nie!"  
  
Albus: ,,Na wenn du dir sicher bist, aber ich habe dich gewarnt, was Clarissa dann mit dir macht ist mir egal!"  
  
Severus: ,,Von mir aus kann ich jetzt gehen? "Albus: ,,Tue die keinen Zwang an!" Severus verabschiedete sich noch kurz von Albus und verließ dann sein Büro.  
  
Albus*was hast du nur vor* 


	5. 3 Kapitel Clarissas Geburstag Teil 2

Clarissas Geburtstag Teil 2  
  
Severus machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Große Halle, die zur Zeit noch völlig lehr war und ließ dabei seinen Gedanken freien Lauf Ihr werde ich es noch zeigen, diesen Geburtstag wird sie nie vergessen, sie wird noch ihr blaues wunder erleben Severus begabt sich zum Tisch an dem die Lehrer immer zu speisen Pflegten und versuchte etwas an Clarissas Platz herum zu Werkeln, was aber anscheinend nicht so klappte wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, den sein Gesicht verzog sich Grimmig und er fingt Laut an zu fluchen:  
  
,,So ein verdammter mist!"  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten lautem Gehfluche und versuche den sowieso leblosen Stuhl durch böse Blicke zu Töten gab Severus auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gewand, überlegte einen Moment und murmelte dann etwas unverständliches, zu guter letzt ging er quer durch die Halle und verteilte überall kleine Papierknöllchen, die er vorher mit Juckpulver präpariert hatte. Nachdem er nun alles für seinen Plan vorbereitet hatte begab er sich in seine Gemächer und fing an sich für die Geburtstagsfeier zurecht zu machen, den er wollte Gut aussehen, wen er ihr sein Triumphierendes Lächeln angesichts des Sieges über sie Präsentieren würde.  
  
Clarissa beschäftigte sich zurzeit eher damit welches Outfit sie zu ihrer Geburtstagsfeier wohl tragen sollte, sie konnte sich nicht Endscheiden zwischen einem Langem Schwarzen Kleid mit V-Ausschnitt, welches sich Perfekt um ihren Körper hüllte, besonders Gut gefielen ihr die Ärmel, die sich eng an ihre Arme anschmiegten und nach unten immer breiter wurden und so Fechrig nach unten fielen.  
  
Und zwischen dem Rotem Kleid, welches ihr nur bis zu den Knien reichte, es besaß ebenfalls einen V-Ausschnitte, doch besaß dieses Kleid keine Ärmel, nur Hauchdünne Spagettiträger würden ihre Schultern bei Tragen dieses Kleides zieren und das mochte Clarissa nicht so sehr, obwohl dieses Kleid zu ihren Lieblingen gehörte.  
  
Sie hing es zurück in den Schrank und hatte sich somit für das Schwarze Endschieden, danach brauchte sie noch einige Zeit um sich zurecht zu machen, den sie wollte heute einfach Wunderschön aussehen.  
  
Gegen 19.00Uhr klopfte es an ihrer Tür, noch immer nicht ganz mit ihren Haaren fertig, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Oh Hallo Vater!"  
  
Albus: ,,Komme ich etwa zu früh?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Nein ich muss nur noch diese Widerspenstige Strähne Hochstecken, dann bin ich fertig!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Dafür wäre ich dir überaus dankbar, ich bekomme das einfach nicht hin!"  
  
Albus: ,,Gib mal her!"  
  
Nach ein paar gescheiterten Versuchen seinerseits gelang es Clarissa schließlich doch die Letzte Strähne in ihre Wunderschöne und aufwändige Hochsteckfrisur zu Stecken.  
  
Albus: ,,Habe ich dir schon gesagt das du wunderschön aussiehst?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Nein, aber danke, ich habe mir auch die größte mühe gegeben heute Gut auszusehen!"  
  
Albus: ,,Gut, gut ist gar kein Ausdruck mein Liebes, du siehst atemberaubend aus!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Oh danke!"  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Große halle wo sich schon alle Lehrer versammelt hatten, sogar Severus war anwesend, was Clarissa doch überraschte, sie hatte die Tatsache das er etwas im Schilde führen könnte weitgehend verdrängt.  
  
Doch auch sein Erscheinungsbild, verwirrte Clarissa vollkommen, er hatte seine Haare anscheinend gewaschen und sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, dazu trug er eine neue wenn auch schwarze Robe aus Samt, sie musste sich selbst zur Ordnung rufen, den sie Starrte perplex mit offenem Mund in seine Richtung, aber sobald sie wieder klar denken konnte musste sie feststellen das sie nicht sie einzige war der es so ging, auch Madam Hooch und den anderen Lehrkräften war seine äußerliche Veränderung aufgefallen und sie starrten alle samt ungeniert in seine Richtung.  
  
Albus: ,,Meine Damen darf ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen das dies dort nicht das achte weltwunder, sondern niemand anders als Professor Snape ist!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten wurden Samt alle anwesenden Frauen aus ihrer Erstarrung hervorgebracht, nachdem ihnen bewusst wurde wie obskur es ausgesehen haben musste, das sie alle ausgerechnet Prof. Snape so angestarrt hatten, stieg ihnen unaufhaltsam die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
Nachdem sich mehr oder weniger wieder alle beruhigt hatten begaben sich alle zu ihrem Platz. Doch als Clarissa sich setzte viel ihr Stuhl mit ach und Krach in sich zusammen, ihr erster Blick fiel auf Severus, der nur so unschuldig wie möglich vor sich her pfiff. Doch schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf und bekam von Hagrid einen anderen Stuhl gereicht, den er vom anderen Ende der Halle geholt hatte.  
  
Doch Plötzlich fing Hagrid sich an zu kratzen, den auf einmal hatte ihn ein merkwürdiger Juckreiz befallen, als wenn das nicht alles wäre färbte sich seine Haut, an den stellen an denen er sich zuvor gekratzt hatte, Lila.  
  
Clarissa wusste sofort was Los war, sie warf nur einen Bösen Blick auf Severus und meinte dann Hagrid solle sich in die Krankenstation begeben, bevor es noch schlimmer werden würde, doch da meldete sich schon der zweite mit gleichem Symptom, nach und nach befiel es alle, alle außer Clarissa selbst und sie musste die Geburtstagsfeier Leider frühzeitig beenden, zuletzt blieb nur noch sie und Severus über.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Das warst doch du nicht war du Mistkerl!"  
  
Severus: ,,Und wenn, willst du mich jetzt verhauen?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Verdient hättest du es das dich jemand mal durch die Mangel nimmt, aber ich bin ein Mensch der Gewalt verabscheut und deshalb wirst du meine Rache anders weitig zu spüren bekommen, verlass sich drauf!"  
  
Severus: ,,Ist das etwa eine Drohung?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wenn du es so nennen willst, bitte!"  
  
Severus: ,,oh ich schlottere schon vor angst, willst du mich etwa mit deiner Hässlichkeit erschlagen?" Clarissa: ,,Du versuchst Humor zu Endwickeln, wie jämmerlich!"  
  
Severus: ,, Jämmerlich wer ist hier jämmerlich, du versuchst dich in Zaubertränke und hast auch noch die Frechheit mir die Stelle in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wegzunehmen, du bist jämmerlich, du wirst nie so gut sein wie ich!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Du scheinst ja sehr von die überzeugt zu sein!"  
  
Severus: ,,Das bin ich, was dagegen?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Nein keinesfalls, es nervt nur Mister Oberschlau!"  
  
Severus: ,,Oh nerv ich dich, och armes Tuck Tuck!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Severus, wenn du eine gewisse reife des Erwachsen Werdens erlangt hast und du dich dazu durchringen konntest deine Kindlichen Wutausbrüche beiseite zu lassen, dann, ja dann vielleicht, lasse ich mich dazu herab und werde diese unnütze Diskussion mit die Weiterführen und jetzt endschuldige mich ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen!"  
  
Damit Stand Clarissa von ihrem Stuhl auf und bewegte sich aus der Großen Halle heraus, als sie Unter der Tür her lief ergoss sich eine Grünleuchtende Flüssigkeit über ihr. Im ersten Moment war sie so geschockt das sie weder etwas sagen noch sich bewegen konnte. Nachdem ein paar Sekunden vergingen drehte sie sich ruckartig um und schrie:  
  
Clarissa: ,,Du Hirnloser Trottel, was sollte das jetzt wieder, spinnst du jetzt völlig, das wirst du mir Büßen, ich bring dich um!"  
  
Severus: ,Na na wer wird den gleich solch einen Wutausbruch bekommen, so etwas gehört sich nicht für eine Dame und schon gar nicht für eine Erwachsene Person, Clarissa du solltest wirklich dein Temperament Zügeln!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Na warte, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, weist du nicht einmal mehr wo du herkommst!"  
  
Severus: ,,Oh hab ich Angst!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Severus gemächlich aus der Großen Halle und konnte dabei sein breites grinsen nicht verbergen, als er dann etwas mehr aus ihrer reichweite war, meinte er nur: ,,Mal sehen was du sagst wenn du morgen in den Spiegel schaust, hähä!"  
  
So das war das dritte Kapitel Sorry das ich beim letzten so schön Mittendrin abgebrochen hab, aber erstens war die Versuchung zu Groß und zweitens hatte ich ne Schreibblockade, aber ich habe mich riesig über dir Reviews gefreut und ich verspreche wenn ihr weiter soviel Reviewt wird das nächste Kapitel nicht solange auf sich warten lassen: Tschüss Nicky 


	6. 4 Kapitel Schönheitsschlaf?

Kapitel 4 Schönheitsschlaf?  
  
Kurz nachdem Severus die große Halle verlassen hatte ging auch Clarissa in ihre Gemächer, sie musste sich zu allererst einmal dieses Ekelige grüne Zeig aus den Haaren und vom Rest ihres Körpers Waschen, doch immer noch Kochte sie vor Wut, wie konnte diese Kerkerassel es nur wagen ihr so zuzusetzen, oh das würde er bereuen, doch das musste erst einmal bis Morgen warten den Clarissa war viel zu Müde für irgendwelche Mordlüsternen Gedanken und legte sich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihr direkt ins Gesicht fielen, sie gähnte noch einmal Kurz und Rappelte sich dann auf, nahm ihr Sachen und Verschwand im Bad. Plötzlich ertönte durch das ganze Schloss ein Schrei des endsetztens und er kam von niemanden anderes als Clarissa. Als sie in den Spiegel schaute musste sie feststellen das sie nun nicht mehr eine Normale Hautfarbe hatte, Nein sie musste Feststellen das ihre gesamte Haut mit Grünen Schuppen überzogen war. Clarissa Das war bestimmt die Kerkerassel mit der Grünen Brühe, na warte dich mach ich alle  
  
Plötzlich kam Dumbledore ins Zimmer gestürmt.  
  
Albus: ,,Clarissa Liebes was ist passiert?"  
  
Clarissa drehte sich zu ihm und meinte nur: ,,Geh schon mal auf die Suche nach einem neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke!"  
  
Albus: ,,Oh nein, könnt ihr euch nicht einmal vertragen?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Hat er die Schuppen oder ich?"  
  
Albus: ,,Und ich hatte ihm doch gesagt er solle es lassen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Was lassen!"  
  
Albus: ,,Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und es war offensichtlich das er etwas vor hatte!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Na toll und wie bekomme ich jetzt diese Schuppen weg?"  
  
Albus: ,,Komm mit auf die Krankenstation, Poppy wird bestimmt etwas haben!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Hoffe ich und danach gehe ich Severus einen kleinen Besuch abstatten!"  
  
Albus: ,,Sei aber nicht zu hart zu ihm ja ich habe nur den einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ja ja lass mich nur machen, er wird es schon überleben, glaube ich jedenfalls!"  
  
Clarissa zog sich noch schnell etwas über und ging dann schnurstracks mit ihrem Vater zur Krankenstation.  
  
Poppy: ,,Oh was ist den mit ihnen Passiert?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Prof.Snape ist passiert!"  
  
Poppy: ,,Ich verstehe!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Haben sie denn ein gegenmittel?"  
  
Poppy: ,,Ja natürlich, warten sie einen Moment, ich muss es holen gehen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ich warte!"  
  
Albus: ,,Kommst du alleine zurecht, ich muss noch etwas dingendes erledigen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ja, geh nur wen irgendetwas ist oder es eine Leiche zu Endsorgen gibt, gebe ich dir bescheid!"  
  
Albus: ,,Ok bis später!"  
  
Albus: Da bin ich ja mal gespannt wie Severus sich aus der Affäre ziehen will?  
  
Poppy: ,,Hier bin ich wieder, hier das gegenmittel, nehmen sie einen Schluck, bis die Wirkung einsetzt dauert es noch einige Zeit, sie können gerne solange hier bleiben, aber natürlich können sie auch gehen wenn sie wollen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Danke, aber ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen, dass einfach nicht mehr warten kann!"  
  
Poppy: ,,Ok Auf wiedersehen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Schönen Tag noch!"  
  
Nachdem Clarissa das gegenmittel zu sich genommen hatte verließ sie die Krankenstation und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kerker in den zur Zeit ein Ahnungsloser Severus an seinem neusten Trank saß.  
  
Severus: Verflixt wieso funktioniert das nicht? Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür, Severus der noch nicht ahnte das eine sehr wütende Clarissa hinter dieser stand, öffnete diese. Als er sah das Clarissa es war wollte er sie eigentlich fragen was sie den jetzt wieder wollte, doch diese frage Erübrigte sich als er ihre Haut sah.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Dürfte ich Rein Kommen ich habe dir etwas zu sagen Severus!"  
  
Severus: ,,Wenn es nicht lange dauert!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Das wird es nicht!"  
  
Nachdem Severus die Tür geschlossen hatte verpasste Clarissa ihm zuerst einmal eine Schallende Ohrfeige und funkelte ihn dann Böse an.  
  
Severus: ,,Sag mal spinnst du?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Hör mir mal genau zu, das gestern abends ist wirklich zu weit gegangen und dann, sieh die doch mal meine Haut an!"  
  
Severus: ,,Ich sehe es, sieht belustigend aus!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Belustigend, das nennst du belustigend, jetzt reicht es mir für alle male, wenn du Krieg willst, dann sollst du ihn bekommen!"  
  
Severus: ,,Und ich dachte du konntest spaß verstehen, siehst du die Schuppen verschwinden doch wieder!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ja dank Poppys Hilfe!"  
  
Severus: ,,Na jetzt sei mal nicht eingeschnappt kleines, ich musste mich ja irgendwie rächen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wer hat den mit diesem Spielchen angefangen?"  
  
Severus: ,,Ich kann nichts dafür wenn du mich andauernd provozierst kleines!"  
  
Clarissa: ,, Nenn mich nicht kleines!"  
  
Severus: ,,Tue ich aber, was willst du den dagegen machen, mich verhauen?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Das könnte ich gar nicht, da du vielleicht stärker als ich bist du Schlaumeier!"  
  
Severus: ,,Da hast du recht kleines!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Würdest du es bitte unterlasen mich kleines zu nennen!"  
  
Severus: ,,Nein!"  
  
Severus schlich leise um Clarissa umher und meinte dann: ,, Da du meinst etwas von Zaubertränken zu verstehen kannst du mir ja mal sagen was ich bei diesem Dort Falsch mache!"  
  
Dabei deutete er auf seine neusten Trank.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Du fragst mich?"  
  
Severus : ,,Wieso nicht, zusammen arbeiten müssen wir sowieso!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Bist du krank?"  
  
Severus: ,,Nein, ich wollte nur mal nett sein, aber wenn du nicht willst können wir auch zur Tagesordnung übergehen!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Ist ja schon gut!"  
  
Zusammen arbeiteten sie an seinem Trank und bekamen ihn zum Schluss doch noch hin, besser gesagt Clarissa bekam ihn hin. Severus: ,,Ok was hatte ich falsch gemacht , binde es mir ruhig auf die Nase!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Das sag ich dir doch nicht!"  
  
Severus: ,,Wie bitte?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Strafe muss sein!"  
  
Severus: ,,Clarissa, der Trank ist sehr wichtig für mich!"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Das war mein Geburtstag mir auch und u hast trotzdem keine Rücksicht genommen!"  
  
Severus: ,,Und wenn ich es wieder gut mache?"  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wie?"  
  
Severus: ,,Überlege ich mir noch, sagst du mir dann wie du es Geschafft hast den Trank hinzubekommen?" Clarissa: ,,Dann Überleg mal!"  
  
Severus: ,,Das deute ich als Ja!"  
  
So schnell kann es gehen dies war der vierte teil, bitte Reviewt.  
  
TSCHÜSS Nicky 


	7. 5 Kapitel Das Veritaserum?

Kapitel 5 Das Veritaserum?  
  
Wie Severus das wieder Gut machen wollte das war ihm selber noch ein echtes Rätsel, irgendwie musste er sie um Verzeihung bitten, was ihm aber sehr zu wieder war. Auch Clarissa war sehr gespannt darauf wie Severus das anstellen wollte, er hatte zwar eine Veranlagung für Racheakte aber um Verzeihung bitten, na das konnte noch was werden. Da es nun Zeit fürs Essen war begab sich Clarissa in die Große Halle und ließ Severus allein mit seinen Überlegungen.  
  
  
  
Severus: Wie zum Donnerwetter noch mal soll ich das wieder gut machen, ah ich weiß ich muss gar nichts gut machen, zum Glück gibt es ja noch das Veritaserum  
  
Als Severus seinen Gedankengang zuende geführt hatte konnte man nur ein Diabolisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht erkennen, nun er hatte also seine Meinung geändert von wegen Gut machen sie würde es ihm auch so verraten, das Veritaserum würde ihr schon die Wahrheit entlocken.  
  
Er machte sich nun auch auf schnellsten weg in die Große Halle um auch etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Als er in der Großen Halle an kam hatte Clarissa schon geendet und war im begriff wieder zu gehen, jedoch hielt Severus sie am Handgelenk fest und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr :  
  
  
  
  
  
,,Komm heute Abend bitte zu mir ich habe schon eine Idee wie ich dich dazu bringen kann mir zu verraten wie der Trank funktioniert!"  
  
  
  
Danach ließ er sie wieder los und stürmte wie üblich zu seinem Platz. Clarissa wollte sich dies auf keinen fall entgehen lassen, sie war sehr auf seine Entschuldigung gespannt, doch ahnte sie nichts von seinem Plan. Nachdem auch Severus mit dem Essen fertig war begab er sich auf schnellsten weg in den Kerker um dort nach einer Flasche Veritaserum zu suchen, doch es war vergeblich, sein Temperament ging wieder mit ihm durch und er schleuderte sämtliche Gefäße, die auf dem vor ihm stehenden Regal standen zu Boden. Severus:  
  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwo muss ich die Flasche mit dem Veritaserum doch haben, sie kann doch nicht einfach weg sein, Moment mal ich hatte sie doch, genau!  
  
  
  
Severus stürzte aus dem Raum auf direktem weg in seine Privaträume, erleichtert stellte er fest das sich dort die Flasche mit dem Veritaserum befand, er nahm sie und eine Flasche Wein, die er sich zuvor von einem Hauselfen hatte bringen lassen, zu einem Kleinen Tisch in seinen Räumen und begann damit den Wein mit Veritaserum zu präparieren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem er damit Fertig war ging er in sein Badezimmer um sich ein wenig zurecht zu machen, er konnte ihr ja nicht wie immer gegenübertreten, vielleicht merkte sie sonst noch etwas, schnell ging er noch in die Dusche und zog sich danach seine Beste Robe an, als er vollkommen fertig war, und das auch mit den Nerven, den er hatte noch nie viel davon gehalten sich für irgendwen zurecht zu machen, ließ er von den Hauselfen einen kleinen Runden Tische mit Kerzen und allem anderen was zu einem Romantischen Abend dazugehörte aufbauen, beinahe sah es so aus als wenn er wirklich vorhätte sich bei ihr zu endschuldigen, doch der Schein trügt, er würde dieses Spiel nicht lange aufrecht erhalten, sobald das Veritaserum zu Wirken beginnen würde, würde er die Scharade nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten und wieder der alte sein.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarissa wusste schon seit Mittag nicht so recht was sie von alledem halten sollte und wollte sich das alles auch nicht entgehen lassen, es kam ja nicht gerade oft vor, das der Meister der Zaubertränke sich bei ihr Entschuldigt, doch irgendwie hatte sie ein richtig mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, auch wenn sie wirklich noch am Morgen so gut zusammen arbeiteten, so wusste sie auch wie fies und Gemein dieser Mann war, er war einfach unberechenbar und genau dieser Grund beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Trotzdem ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, holte eine ihrer besten Roben, diese in einer Himmelblauen Farbe, heraus, zog diese an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Da es schon etwas später war vernahm Clarissa auf ihrem Weg das schnarchen vermeintlicher Leute auf Bildern, die ihr schon öfters eine Standpauke darüber hielten, das sie sich nicht mit diesem griesgrämigen Professor anlegen sollt, doch nie hatte sie auf diese gehört. Endlich nach endlos langen gewandere durch ganz Hogwarts, so schein es ihr, gelangte sie in die Kerker und dieses Mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend welches sie schon früher am Abend verspürte, verstärkte sich nur um so mehr als sie an die Tür von Severus Privaträumen klopfte.  
  
  
  
Zuerst gab es keine Reaktion und Clarissa wollte schon wieder gehen, doch plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Clarissa musste mächtig Schlucken als sie sah wie Severus aussah, sie war einfach überwältigt und starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an.  
  
  
  
Clarissa Wow er sieht einfach atemberaubend aus, ich wusste ja schon immer das er nicht schlecht aussieht, aber das übertrieft alles, er sollte sich öfters so zurecht machen, sieht irgendwie Sexy aus, was denk ich den um Himmels willen da, das ist Snape die Schlange, Clarissa, Reiß dich zusammen  
  
Nachdem auch Severus sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte und feststellte das sie nicht schlecht, wenn nicht sogar Engelsgleich aussah, konnte er sich einen kleinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
  
Severus: ,, Clarissa, sag mal siehst du mich heute zum ersten mal, oder warum glotz du mich so an?"  
  
  
  
In diesem Moment erwachte Clarissa aus ihrer Trance und musste mit entsetzten feststellen das sie ihn schon wieder anstarte wie genau vor nicht all zu langer Zeit an ihrem Geburtstag, schnell schüttelte sie sich und betrat ohne auf eine einladende geäste zu warten Severus Privaträume. Severus amüsierte sich köstlich über Clarissas verhalten bevor er ihr einen Platz an dem kleinen im Raum aufgestellten Tisch anbot.  
  
  
  
Severus: ,,Setzt dich doch oder bist du dazu auch nicht mehr fähig?"  
  
Am liebsten wäre Clarissa ihm allein schon wegen dieser Bemerkung wieder an die Gurgel gesprungen doch stattdessen zog sie es lieber vor Platz zu nehmen.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Severus ich dachte du willst das ich dir verrate wie der Trank funktioniert und nicht das ich dich vorher wegen deines unverschämten verhaltens umbringe!"  
  
Severus nahm ihre Hand in seine und sprach mit beabsichtigter samtweicher  
  
Stimme: ,, Clarissa glaube mir du wirst es mir verraten, nimm doch einen Schluck Wein!"  
  
Clarissa war ganz von seinen Schwarzen Augen und seiner Samtweichen Stimme gebannt, dass sie seiner charmanten Aufforderung nachkam und ein wenig an dem Wein Nippte, den er ihr kurz zuvor eingossen hatte. Kurz nachdem sie den ihr Weinglas vollkommen gelehrt hatte überkam sie ein leichtes Schwindel Gefühl, welches sie aber dem Alkohol zuschrieb. Eine Zeitlang Unterhielten sie sich über dies und das bis Severus sie schließlich fragte:  
  
,, Clarissa willst du mir nicht verraten wie der Trank funktioniert?" Clarissa: ,,Nein So leicht mache ich es dir nicht, ich werde dir doch nicht verraten das du einfach nur in die Falsche Richtung gerührt hast!"  
  
  
  
Schnell hielt sich Clarissa die Hand vor dem Mund, das wollte sie doch gar nicht sagen, was hatte er mit ihr gemacht, darauf sollte sie schnell eine antwort bekommen. Severus erhob sich von seinem ihr gegenüberliegenden Platz und schlich langsam wie eine Raubkatze um sie herum und flüsterte ihr zu:  
  
,,Na was das Veritaserum nicht alles bewirkt!" Clarissa konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte sie reingelegt und sie hatte ihm auch noch vertraut.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Wie konntest du das nur tun ich habe dir vertraut!" Sie hörte ein leises Lachen von Severus.  
  
Severus: ,,Das war das töricht von dir, vertrauen ist der erste schritt zum Untergang!"  
  
Jetzt reichte es Clarissa, sie stürmte auf ihn zu um ihm eine zu scheuer doch er hielt ihr Hand fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ein leises Flüstern gelangte aus Clarissas Mund, so das es Severus gerade noch hören konnte.  
  
Clarissa: ,,Deine Augen!"  
  
Clarissa war wieder von dieses zwei schwarzen Objekten in einen Bann gezogen worden, dem sie nicht entkommen konnte.  
  
Severus:,,Was ist damit?" Ohne das Clarissa es wollte kommen die Warte über ihr Lippen:  
  
,, Sie sind einfach Atemberaubend, sie ziehen mich in einen Bann!"  
  
Etwas verwundert zog Severus seine rechte Augenbraun in die Höhe, was hatte sie gesagt er, nein seine Augen zogen sie in einen Bann, das war das wahrscheinlich netteste was ihm je eine Frau gesagt hatte, auch wenn diese hier unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserum Stand. Er streichelte ihr sanft über ihre Wange und senkte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Clarissa wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, in dem Moment als seine Lippen, ihre berührten durchzog ein elektrisierender Schauer ihren ganzen Körper.  
  
Clarissa Wie sehr habe ich mich danach gesehnt, Moment was tue ich hier, das ist die Schlange, das geht nicht, ich bin irre und er ist nur ein gemeiner Sadist der es sowieso nicht ernst meinst, Clarissa wach auf Wie aus einer Hypnose erwacht riss sich Clarissa von ihm los, scheuerte ihm eine und stürmte aus seinen Räumen. Severus selber wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war, erwollte sie gar nicht Küssen, es war schließlich Clarissa die er da geküsst hatte, wütend und vor Zorn Tobend stieß er den Tisch mit samt allem was darauf lag um und schloss sich wütend in sein Schlafzimmer ein. 


	8. 6 Kapitel Das Schuljahr beginnt

Kapitel 6 Das Schuljahr beginnt  
  
Bis zur Ankunft der Schüler gingen sich Clarissa und Severus mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg. Severus verstand selbst nicht was in diesem einen Moment über ihn gekommen war, als er sie Küsste, doch er wusste das es ihm gefallen hatte, doch dies zugeben würde er nie im Leben, wieso auch, nach Clarissas Reaktion zu urteilen, war ihr dieser Kuss sehr zu wider.  
  
Doch in dieser Hinsicht irrte er sich gewaltig, natürlich hatte Clarissa das ganze gefallen, aber sie traute ihm einfach nicht, sie hielt es für das beste abstand zu halten.  
  
Es war der Tag an dem das neue Schuljahr beginnen sollte und alle Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkehrten. Severus hatte sich wie üblich den ganzen Vormittag in den Kerker zurück gezogen und arbeitete dort an einem seiner tränke, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Dumbledore hatte seiner Tochter aufgetragen Severus aus seinem Kerker zu holen und ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, sie hatte sich heftig dagegen gewehrt und meinte sogar sie fühle sich Krank, doch alle ihre Fadenscheinigen ausreden, halfen ganz und gar nicht, ihr Vater bestand darauf.  
  
Clarissa war etwas unwohl zumute als sie sich auf den weg Richtung Kerker und Severus machte. Sie hatte es in der letzten Zeit vermieden ihn zu sprechen Gehschweigeden zu Sehen, deshalb hatte sie sogar unzählige Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen, sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm gegenübertreten sollte. Jedes mal wenn sie sich auch nur zufällig auf den Gang begegneten ergriff Clarissa schnellst möglichst die Flucht, den da lag etwas zwischen ihnen in der Luft, die Stimmung war jedes Mal zum zerreißen gespannt, wenn sie sich in einem Raum aufhielten und doch fühlte Clarissa so etwas wie ein Knistern in der Luft. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, es war ihr so peinlich und da war auch noch etwas, ja sie war wütend, das er ihr vertrauen missbraucht hatte und sie unter den Einfluss des Veritaserums setzte.  
  
  
  
Kaum das sie sich versah klopfte sie schon an der Tür. Severus öffnete Störrisch die Tür und war noch schlechter gelaunt als zuvor, als er Clarissa erblickte.  
  
Er brummte: ,,Was willst du hier?" Clarissa ging nicht darauf ein, sondern drängte sich an ihm vorbei in seine Räume. Dieser war jedoch gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass sie sich einfach die Frechheit herausnahm und unaufgefordert seine Räume betrat. Clarissa trat Mutig vor ihn und meinte:  
  
,,Wir müssen Reden, erstens, dieser Kuss, oder was das auch immer sein sollte hat für mich nie existier, nur damit das klar ist. Zweitens wir werden verdammt noch mal miteinander auskommen müssen, ich werde garantiert nicht das Feld räumen ist das klar!?"  
  
Zuerst fühlte Severus sich etwas überrumpelt, durch ihre offene art, doch dann stieg die Wut in ihm auf und er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und fing an lauthals rumzuschreien:  
  
,,Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach hier herzu kommen und dann noch die Frechheit zu besitzen mich anzufauchen? Ich werde garantiert nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten und auf deine Gesellschaft kann ich auch Liebend gerne verzichten!"  
  
  
  
Das hatte gesessen Clarissa wäre nun fast übergelaufen vor Wut, eigentlich sollte sie diese Kerkerassel nur aus dem Dunkel ins Tageslicht bringen und ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen, aber wie sollte das mit einem solchen Sturkopf gehen, langsam aber allmählich brannten bei ihr alle Sicherungen durch und sie wollte gerade ihr Hand erheben um ihm jetzt schon zum, zweiten mal eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch er kam ihr zuvor und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Severus mit einem Leicht spöttischem Ton:  
  
Was du willst mich schon wieder schlagen, wird das jetzt zur Angewohnheit?"  
  
Clarissa riss sich Wütend von ihm los und stürmte aus dem Raum in dem sie die Tür mit voller Wucht hinter sich zu fliegen ließ. Den ganzen Tag über war sie sauer auf sich selbst, warum sie sich nicht einfach normal mit ihm hatte unterhalten können ohne das alles wieder in einem Riesen streit ausgebrochen wäre. Kurz vor Ankunft der Schüler machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume um sich fertig zu machen. Sie zog sich eines ihrer Lieblingskleider an, welches aus Grünem Samt genäht war. Rechtzeitig holte ihr Vater sie dann ab um gemeinsam mit ihr in die Große Halle zu gehen.  
  
Auf dem Weg dort hin fragte er sie dann:  
  
,,Und wie lief es bei Severus?"  
  
Als Clarissa darauf nur einen Seufzer von sich gab, wusste Albus sofort, dass die beiden wieder gestritten hatten. Um Clarissa ein wenig aufzuheitern, meinte Dumbledore:  
  
,,Severus kann auch wirklich nett sein Clarissa, ich weiß wirklich nicht wieso ihr euch nicht versteht, ja ich weiß er ist nicht geradeein wie soll ich sagen offener Mensch, aber ihr könntet euch doch wenigstens ein wenig vertragen, ihr sollt euch ja nicht gleich Küssen!"  
  
  
  
Nun musste Clarissa heftig schlucken, wenn ihr Vater doch nur wüsste. Eigentlich wollte Sie noch etwas erwidern, doch da kamen sie auch schon in der Großen Halle an. Albus Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen Üblichen Platz und Clarissa setzte sich wieder mal neben Severus, der irgendwie mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein schien. Kurz nachdem dann alle Lehrer Platz genommen hatten, füllte sich die Halle mit Schülern unterschiedlichen alters. Die meisten schauten als erstes Richtung Lehrertisch und Musterten Clarissa erst einmal genau, was ihr etwas unangenehm war.  
  
  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich alle Schüler einen Platz gesucht hatten und dann endlich Ruhe einkehrte, als Clarissas Vater sich erhob. Er deutete den Schülern ruhig zu sein und gab Prof. McGonagall, dass sie die erst Klässler hereinlassen solle. Nachdem Albus sich wieder gesetzt hatte, ging die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und herein Kam eine Schar Elfjähriger, die sich mit großen Augen umschauten. Einige von ihnen verhielten sich eher ängstlich und versteckten sich hinter anderen. Sie wurden von Prof. McGonagall nach vorne geführt, bis zu einem Hocker auf dem ein alter Hut lag.  
  
  
  
Dieser schaute erst einmal kurz um sich und fing dann Lauthals an zu singen. Clarissa war auf so etwas nicht gefasst gewesen und musste sich ihr Lachen verkneifen, den dieses Lied, welches der Hut sang, hörte sich für sie doch ein wenig Albern an. Um so Glücklicher war sie als er Geendet hatte.  
  
  
  
Danach wurden die Jungen und Mädchen einzeln aufgerufen und der Hut entschied in welches Haus sie kamen. Als alle Schüler dann in ihre Häuser eingeteilt waren, erhob sie Dumbledore zum zweiten mal, räusperte sich kurz und begann mit seiner Rede:  
  
  
  
,,Liebe Schüler und Schülerin, ich heiße die neuen Unter euch Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts und natürlich freue ich mich auch bekannte Gesichter wieder zu sehen. Wie jede4s Jahr ist der Verbotene Wald, Sperrzone für alle Schüler von Hogwarts. Nun kommen wir mal zu etwas erfreulicherem, wie vielleicht schon einige von euch bemerkt haben werden, gibt es einen Neuen Lehrer bzw. eine neue Lehrerin an Hogwarts, meine Tochter, Clarissa Dumbledore, sie wird ab sofort Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Unterrichten und dich hoffe mal, dass sie mehr Glück hat, als die vorigen Lehrer in diesem Fach. Sie wird sich ihnen Kurz vorstellen, bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore sich wieder gesetzt hatte stand Clarissa auf und Begrüßte die Schüler ebenfalls Herzlich und stellte sich kurz vor. Während Clarissa dies Tat verfinsterte sich Severus Mine immer mehr und blickte sie mit Purem Hass in den Augen an, anscheinend war er aus seiner Trance erwacht. Clarissa spürte seine Blicke, als sie wieder Platz nahm und flüsterte ihm kurz zu:  
  
,,Vielleicht sollten sie öfters mal Zitronen Essen, den Sauer macht bekanntlich Lustig!"  
  
  
  
Severus wollte schon wieder etwas unfreundliches Erwidern, doch er erntete nur einen Strafenden Blick von Dumbledore, der im Begriff war seine Hand zu schwenken und dadurch das Essen auf den Tischen erscheinen ließ. Die Schüler nahmen sich sofort Massen von Essen auf ihre Teller, als hätten sie seit wer weiß wie viel Wochen nichts mehr zu sich genommen.  
  
Clarissa hingegen aß nur einen Happen und Severus gar nichts, was nicht sehr verwunderlich war, denn dieser hatte so schlechte Laune, das man es schon vom weiten Bemerken konnte.  
  
  
  
Nach Kürzester Zeit stand Clarissa auf entschuldigte sich und verschwand durch die Hintertür. Manche Schüler wunderten sich sehr darüber, da der einzige, der sonst früher als alle anderen den Lehrertisch verließ Snape war, aber sie dachten sich, dass sie sicherlich einen Guten Grund hätte.  
  
Kaum dass drei Minuten vergangen waren, rauschte Snape auch durch die Hintertür, doch hielt es nicht für nötig sich zu verabschieden und ließ einfach nur die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Severus begab sich in seinen Kerker und bereitete den Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vor, er ärgerte sich schon grün und Schwarz, wenn er an die ersten zwei stunden dachte, da hatte er nämlich Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen, Fünfter Jahrgang, und dass bedeutete, eine Überschlaue Granger, der Berühmte Potter, ein Weasley und ein Draco Malfoy, dessen Ego durch den Einfluss seines Vaters stetig zu steigen schien.  
  
Das einzige was Severus jetzt noch einiger maßen Froh stimmte, war die Tatsache, das er sich diese Zusammen Stellung bei Clarissa im Unterricht vorstellte. Das würde er nur Zu gern sehen. Plötzlich setzte er sein fieses Grinsen auf, ihm war etwas eingefallen............  
  
So ich habe es Geschafft......wieder ein Kapitel und das noch in diesem Jahr *vorfreudeindieluftspringt* Noch mehr freu ich mich natürlich über Reviews..... Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit wie ich diese beiden Sturköpfe zusammenbekomme. Na mal schauen...............  
  
So nun mal was anderes......was meint ihr wohl hat er sich dieses mal schreckliches ausgedacht...?  
  
Geht bald weiter versprochen....  
  
Ich besteche euch jetzt mal.....wenn ihr mir Reviewt bekommt ihr nen Keks...Ok?  
  
Mystic 


	9. 7 Kapitel Streik der Slytherins

Kapitel 7 Streik der Slytherins  
  
Severus hatte die ganze Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und darüber nachgedacht, wie er Clarissa, dass Leben zur Hölle machen könnte. Die Tatsache, dass er das bereits getan hatte, seid sie in Hogwarts angekommen war, ließ er absichtlich außer Acht. Er war nämlich der Ansicht, dass er bisher noch viel zu nett zu ihr gewesen sei. Und er hatte seiner Meinung nach eine Wunderbare Idee gehabt, er würde an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen, aber natürlich so, dass sie nichts davon mitbekommen würde.  
Clarissa wiederum lag die ganze Nacht über auf ihrem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke, sie musste sich eingestehen, das Severus sehr anziehend auf sie wirkte, jedes Mal wenn er mit ihr Sprach, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut und erst seine Augen, in denen sie ständig zu versinken drohte. Sie musste sich dies schnellstens abgewöhnen, den so konnte es beim besten willen nicht weitergehen, sie wusste das er aus irgendeinem Grund Wütend auf sie war, doch warum, dass wusste sie nicht. Manchmal dachte sie darüber nach ob er wegen ihrer Impulsiven Reaktion auf seinen Kuss so Wütend war, aber das konnte es nicht sein, da er selbst dann den Kuss genossen haben müsste, so wie sie. Zugegeben sie zeigte dies nicht gerade ihm gegenüber, sondern benahm sie wie ein Sturkopf, genauso, wie Severus auch einer war. Irgendwann in den Frühen Morgen Stunden Schlief Clarissa dann endlich ein, jedoch mit Tausend Gedanken die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten.  
Aufgrund ihres Schlafmangels während der letzten Nacht war Clarissa nicht ganz so wach und erholt wie sie es sich für ihren ersten Unterrichtstag erhofft hatte. Nach ein Paar Tassen Kaffee änderte sich dieser zustand jedoch ein wenig ins Positive. Essen konnte sie jedoch an diesem Morgen nicht viel, dafür war sie viel zu nervös, sie wollte unbedingt einen Guten Eindruck bei den Schülern hinterlassen. Ihr Vater beobachtete sie das ganze Frühstück über mit kritischen Augen, so nervös hatte selbst er, seine Tochter noch nie gesehen. Severus kam erst gegen Ende des Frühstücks und nahm nur kurz etwas schwarzen Kaffee zu sich, man hätte Meinen Können, dieser wäre Lebendwichtig für ihn, so wie er in Trank. Clarissa bekam von diesem Schauspiel allerdings nichts mit, dafür war sie viel zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft. So schnell wie er gekommen war, war Snape auch wieder durch die hinter Tür verschwunden. Kurz darauf verschwanden auch langsam alle Schüler und die Lehrer machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Klassenräume.  
  
Clarissa hatte sich so gut wie möglich auf ihren Unterricht vorbereitet und wartete nun gespannt und aufgeregt auf ihre Schüler. Nach und nach trudelten ein paar Gryffindors ein, die Slytherins jedoch ließen sich nicht blicken. Clarissa ging, nachdem wenigstens alle Gryffindors anwesend waren die Klassenliste durch, dass fehlen der Slytherins blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt. Für Clarissa stand fest, das jeder, der nicht eine Plausible Erklärung für sein Fehlen hatte, eine Sechs kassieren würde.  
  
Sie stellte sich kurz Den anwesenden Schülern vor und setzte sich dann an den Schreibtisch und fing an ihre Unterrichtsregeln zu erklären:  
  
"Als ihr solltet euch auf jedenfall merken, dass jeder der bei mir fehlt eine Sechs bekommt, sofern er keine Gute Endschuldigung dafür hat, kommt es dennoch mehrmals vor unendschuldigt zu fehlen, fällt der jenige bei mir durch. Ich Dulde keine ausdrücke wie Schlammblut oder sonstiges, da wir hier alle Zivilisiert sind und nicht unter Neandertalern leben, höre ich trotzdem solch einen Ausdruck, fliegt der jenige für den Rest der Stunde aus der Klasse und bekommt eine Sechs. Noch etwas, wir werden nur Praktischen Unterricht machen, jedoch verlange ich von euch, dass ihr den Stoff in und auswendig könnt, da ich am Ende jeden Monats einen Test schreibe. Ich werde dies hier nicht noch einmal wiederholen, die heute fehlenden Schüler müssen sich selbst darüber informieren. Meine Regeln gelten ab der nächsten Stunde und ich verlange natürlich , dass wenn es mal der Fall sein sollte und ich euch Hausaufgaben aufgeben werde, ihr diese auch erledigt und zwar Gründlich und nun möchte ich, das ihr euch nach der Reihe vorstellt und etwas über euch selbst, eure Schwächen und Stärken erzählt."  
Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten sich kurz an, man konnte erkennen, dass sie zwar etwas überrascht waren, jedoch im Positiven Sinne. Als erstes sollte sich Neville Vorstellen, er hatte anfangs etwas Schwierigkeiten Flüssig zu sprechen, doch durch Clarissas Verständnis für ihn, erzählte er ihr nach kurzer Zeit so gut wie alles über sich. Clarissa kannte nun seine Schwachpunkte und wollte helfen genau diese zu beseitigen. Als nächstes sollte Hermine sich vorstellen, sie hörte kaum auf zu Reden, Clarissa war zwar etwas verwundert, jedoch merkte sie schnell welches Potenzial in Hermine Steckte und war gewillt Auch dieses zu Fördern.  
Als Ron an der Reihe war Klopfte es Plötzlich an die Tür und Prof. Snape trat herein, er machte ein mehr oder minder Wütendes Gesicht. Er wollte wissen, was sie gemacht hätte, dass seine Slytherins Stocksauer im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und nichts sagten. Clarissa die auf die Slytherins durch ihre Abwesenheit nicht gerade gut zu sprechen war meinte nur: ,,Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance etwas zu machen, da ihre Schüler es nicht für nötig halten zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen, ich sage ihnen nur schon einmal im voraus, jeder der Fehlenden Schüler wird von mir eine Sechs erhalten ohne wenn und aber!"  
Snape schaute mehr als verdutzt zu Clarissa herüber, diese jedoch schaute ihm mit einem mehr als Siegessicheren Grinsen an. Snape der außer sich war vor Wut stürmte mit solch einer Geschwindigkeit aus der Tür, das man ihn für eine Überdimensionale Fledermaus hätte halten können. Clarissa ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und machte wie folgt mit ihrem Unterricht weiter. Ron stellte sich noch kurz zu ende vor und danach machten die anderen weiter, zum Schluss der Stunde waren alle durch und Clarissa zufrieden mit sich selbst, sie hätte sich gar nicht so viel Stress machen brauchen. Clarissas weitere Unterrichtsstunden verliefen eigentlich genauso gut wie ihre erste, in einem Punkt sogar Besser, denn die anderen Klassen erschienen vollständig zum Unterricht.  
Nachdem der Unterricht geendet hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Privaträume um sie etwas auszuruhen, für sie selbst war der Tag ein voller erfolg, dass einzige oder besser gesagt den einzigen den sie mal wieder nicht verstand war Severus. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie man mit diesem Mann umgehen sollte, selbst wenn man sich vorgenommen hatte nett zu ihm zu sein, machte er es durch seine Art und Weise mit seinem Mitmenschen umzugehen unmöglich auch nur ein Gutes Wort über ihn zu verlieren. Clarissa machte sich jedoch wenig sorgen darüber was sie zu ihm oder über ihn sagte, sondern was sie über ihn dachte. Immer mehr fühlte sie sich von ihm angezogen, besonders aber seid ihrem Kuss, was es war was sie so anzog, dass wusste Clarissa selbst nicht, vielleicht waren es seine Augen oder seine unwiderstehliche Aura oder seine Unnahbarkeit. Sie konnte es beim besten willen nicht sagen, aber sie musste dringend etwas gegen diese Gefühle tun. Es war schon schwer genug Romantische Gefühle für einen Kollegen zu entwickeln, dass aber gerade dieser Severus Snape sein musste, vereinfachte die ganze Sache nicht gerade.  
Severus begab sich sofort von Clarissas Klassenzimmer aus in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, wo alle samt die Slytherins der 5.Klasse Saßen und sich nicht von der stelle Rührten. Er erklärte ihnen, dass er stolz auf sie sei, dass sie jedoch durchfallen würden, wenn sie nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen würden und dass selbst er als ihr Hauslehrer da nicht weiterhelfen könnte.  
Malfoy wollte protestieren, jedoch traf ihn einer von Snapes Blicken die keinen Widerspruch duldeten. Danach machte er sich sofort auf den Weg in seinen Klassenraum, er war sowieso schon viel zu spät dran und das war ihm in seiner ganzen Laufbahn in Hogwarts noch nie Passiert. Beim Mittagessen erschein er mit einem Blick der jeden hätte sofort töten können. Clarissa war nicht gewillt mit solch einer Schlechtgelaunten Person ein Gespräch zu beginnen und ließ es deshalb bleiben. Jedoch nach Einiger Zeit beugte Severus sich kurzerhand zu ihr hinüber und fragte:  
  
,,Könnte ich dich nach dem Essen in meinem Büro Sprechen?"  
  
Clarissa die das für gar keine Gute Idee Fand wollte natürlich mit einem Nein antworten, warum sie jedoch trotzdem Ja sagte war ihr vollkommen unklar. Die ganze Zeit während des Essens suchte sie nach einer Fadenscheinigen Ausrede um diesem Treffen zu entkommen, jedoch fand sie keine.  
  
Wie sehr sie auch überlegte, ihr blieb wohl nichts anderen übrig als in den Sauren Apfel zu beißen und nach dem Essen zu Severus ins Büro zu gehen um mit ihm über irgendetwas zu reden, worüber genau das wusste sie nicht und vielleicht war es die Neugierde, die sie dazu bewegte nach dem Essen in sein Büro zu Kommen.  
  
So ich weiß es hat sau lange gedauert, aber mein Kopf war leer ich war im Stress und im Ausland, jetzt ist aber wieder ruhe eingekehrt und ich danke allen die mir reviewt haben und hoffe das ihr dies noch weiter tut, also bis zum nächsten Kapitel, welches schon in arbeit ist.  
  
Cu Mystic 


	10. 8 Kapitel Auf feindlichem Gebiet Teil 1

Kapitel 8 Auf Feindlichem Gebiet Teil 1

Clarissa gefiel es gar nicht in Severus Büro zu müssen, sie fühlte sich dort nicht wohl, es war für sie feindliches Gebiet, doch war ihre Neugierde stärker. Vor seiner Tür blieb sie abrupt stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und Klopfte dann an, es dauerte einige Zeit bis Severus die Türe öffnete, doch das Gesicht, welches er dabei machte sollte nichts Guten heißen. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung bat er sie herein und schloss hinter ihr die Tür.

Clarissa machte es sich auf einem der Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen, bequem, soweit dies auf solchen „Stühlen"nur möglich war. Severus bewegte sich langsam zu seinem Stuhl und machte sich nicht einmal mühe etwas schneller zu laufen, es hatte den Anschein, als wenn er mit vollster Absicht so langsam liefe um Clarissa zu quälen, was ihm auch gelang. Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte schaute er sie kurz an und begann dann zu sprechen: „Clarissa ich habe dich und deine Unterrichtsmethoden beobachtet und finde, dass du diese schleunigst ändern solltest!"

Clarissa schaute ihn etwas skeptisch von der Seite an und meinte dann:

„Ach du machst dir sorgen darum, dass deine Slytherins durchfallen könnten, dass ist ganz allein ihre Schuld, wenn sie nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen, kann ich nichts tun."

Man konnte Severus die Wut regelrecht in seinen Gesichtszügen ablesen, sich noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle haltend antwortete er:

„Ich kann sie verstehen, ich würde mich in solch einem Wichtigen Fach auch nicht von einem Weib Unterrichten lassen!"

Clarissa traute ihren Ohren nicht, hatte er sie gerade Weib genannt, mit dieser Bemerkung war Severus eindeutig zu weit gegangen. In Ihrer Wut schnappte Clarissa sich sein Wasserglas und Schüttete ihm den gesamten Inhalt über den Kopf und meinte:

„Oh, Entschuldigung, aber bei den Fettigen Haaren dachte ich du Könntest vielleicht mal eine Dusche gebrauchen!"

Severus der wie ein Begossener Pudel oder besser wie eine begossene Fledermaus auf seinem Stuhl Saß konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dieses unverschämte Weibsbild hatte ihm Severus Snape eine kalte Dusche verpasst. Jetzt war auch für ihn die Grenze erreicht. Gefährlich langsam und Ruhig erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging in Clarissas Richtung, diese musste kräftig Schlucken, den sie wusste das er jetzt Stink Sauer war aber dass war ihr mehr als egal, er hatte es ja so gewollt. Severus kam ihr Gefährlich nah, was sie sehr verunsicherte Instinktiv trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nahm Clarissa ihren Zauberstab zur Hand um sich Notfalls verteidigen zu Können, den Severus traute sie alles zu. Doch was dann geschah glaubte sie selbst nicht, er nahm ihre Hand in seine, gab ihr einen Handkuss und verschwand dann durch eine Nebentür, nachdem er ihr eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Clarissa blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sie hatte alles erwatet, einen Tobsuchtsanfall mindestens, aber nein. Verwirrt blieb sie einen kurzen Moment noch stehen und machte sich dann auf den weg in ihre Gemächer, immer noch nicht ganz realisierend was sich gerade abgespielt hatte.

Durch Severus verhalten war Clarissa mehr oder weniger verunsichert, sie wusste nicht wie sie sich jetzt ihm gegenüber zu verhalten hatte, dass eben, das war nicht seine Art und das wusste sie, so gut kannte sie ihn schon, was war in den letzten paar Minuten passiert was ihr anscheinend entgangen war? In ihren Gemächern angekommen schmiss sie sich erst einmal in voller Montur ins Bett und starrte verwirrt an die Decke. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, ja richtig unwohl, sie hätte sich besser gefühlt wenn er getobt hätte, sie sich duelliert hätten, er hätte ihretwegen auch die Einrichtung demolieren können, alles nur das nicht, es machte ihr mehr Kopfzerbrechen als ihr lieb war. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Clarissa damit sich den Kopf zu zermartern, was im Namen Merlins sich vorhin abgespielt hatte.

Erst zum Abendessen verließ Clarissa ihre Räumlichkeiten wieder, wenn auch mit einem unwohlen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Als Clarissa sich zum Abendessen an den Tisch setzte schaute ihr Vater sich mit einem lächeln im Gesicht an, jedoch spürte er sofort, dass etwas mit seiner Tochter nicht in Ordnung war, nur was genau es war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Der Stuhl auf dem, normalerweise Severus saß, war leer. Wo er wohl stecken mochte fragte sich Clarissa. Doch kaum hatte sich angefangen zu Essen wurde hinter ihr die Tür Stürmisch aufgerissen, wie es nur ein gewisser Meister der Zaubertränke vermochte. Severus setzte sich mürrisch an seinen Platz rührte jedoch das Essen nicht an.

Clarissa fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut, würde sie jetzt seine Wut im nachhinein zu spüren bekommen oder würde sich Severus weiterhin so merkwürdig benehmen wie zuvor in seinem Büro. Da sie selbst darauf keine Antwort zu haben schien, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als Severus darauf anzusprechen, wobei ihr mulmiges Gefühl sich eher noch verstärkte, als das es gänzlich verschwand. Mit einem dicken Klos im Hals drehte sich Clarissa in seine Richtung und sagte:

„Severus es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin aber..."

Weiter kam sie nicht den Severus schien sie völlig zu ignorieren und stand in dem Moment in dem sie zu sprechen begonnen hatte auf und verließ ruhigen Gemüts die Große Halle. Dieses Merkwürdige Schauspiel wurde natürlich von keinem anderen als Albus Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun beobachtet.

Er musste unbedingt mit seiner Tochter sprechen um Herauszufinden was vorgefallen war und das nicht nur, weil er ein angenehmes Arbeitsklima im Lehrerkollegium vorzog, sondern auch weil er, Albus Dumbledore nun mal ein überaus neugieriger Zauberer war. Albus bat seine Tochter ihm nach dem Essen bei einem kleinen Spaziergang durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu begleiten.

Clarissa nahm dieses Angebot von ihrem Vater natürlich an, ohne auch nur einen blassen Schimmer davon zu haben wozu sie dieser Harmlose Spaziergang führen würde. Nachdem Clarissa das köstliche Essen zu sich genommen hatte holte sie sich nur noch schnell etwas zum überziehen aus ihren Räumen und ging dann mit ihrem Vater durch Hogwarts. Als sie irgendwann an den Gewächshäusern angekommen waren deutete ihr Vater auf eine kleine Holzbank, auf der sie kurze Zeit später platz nahmen. Mittlerweile hatte Clarissa eine wage Ahnung davon, dass ihr Vater auf irgendein Gespräch aus war, und sie fürchtete das, dass Thema dieses Gesprächs niemand anderes als Severus Snape sein würde.

Nach einem kurzem räuspern begann Albus Dumbledore das Gespräch mit seiner Tochter:

„Clarissa ich habe in letzter Zeit häufiger bemerkt das zwischen dir und Severus einige Spannungen herrschen und besonders heute ist es mir aufgefallen, du weißt wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, du kannst dich immer an mich wenden."

Clarissa schaute ihren Vater empört an und meinte:

„Spannungen! Das nennst du Spannungen, ich weiß ja nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber wir hassen uns!"

Dumbledore bedachte die Aussage seiner Tochter mit einem lächeln und fuhr fort:

„Clarissa meinst du nicht das du es etwas übertreibst, ihr habt euch einfach auf dem falschen Fuß getroffen du solltest das ganze nicht so eng sehen!"

Clarissa wusste einfach nicht warum ihr Vater sie nicht verstehen wollte:

„ Nicht so eng sehen! Sag das mal ihm er ist so unberechenbar wie kein anderer ich wollte mich beim Essen vorhin bei ihm Endschuldigen, aber du hast ja gesehen wie er reagiert hat!"

Nun war seine Neugierde geweckt, wofür dich seine Tochter wohl endschuldigen wollte, garantiert nicht für ihr feuriges Temperament, welches sie eindeutig von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte.

„Es muss doch irgendetwas vorgefallen sein, du endschuldigst dich doch nicht ohne Grund, habe ich Recht?"

Clarissa blickte Schuldbewusst auf den Boden und meinte:

„Ja...ich ...Wasser.... Fledermaus!"

Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in ihrem Gemurmel unter. Dumbledore jedoch war neugierig geworden und fragte solange nach bis Clarissa in einem etwas lauterem Ton antwortete:

„Meine Güte ja, ich hab ihm das Wasser aus der Blumenvase in seinem Büro über den Kopf gegossen!"

Dumbledore hatte alles erwartet, nur das nicht, nun wusste er beim besten willen nicht ob er geschockt sein oder ob er einfach nur Lachen sollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich für das letztere und man konnte aus dem Gewächshaus ein Herzerwärmendes Lachen hören.

Er hätte seiner Tochter ja vieles zugetraut, aber das so Mutig war sich mit solchen Mitteln gegen Snape zu stellen, darauf wäre er selbst wahrscheinlich nie gekommen. In diesem Moment jedoch blickte seine Tochter ihn nur sehr verständnislos an, sie hatte ihren Vater in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so ausgelassen Lachen sehen wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt, doch es war sehr ansteckend und so konnte Clarissa nicht anders als in das lachen ihres Vaters mit einzustimmen.

Und wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte war das ganze wirklich lustig, immerhin hat nicht jeder die Möglichkeit Severus Snape wie einen begossenen Pudel, oh Entschuldigung, wie eine begossene Fledermaus zu sehen. Und vielleicht dachte sie sich in Mitten eines Herzhaften Lachens würde er den Wink mit den Haaren verstehen und diese des öfteren Waschen.

So nun bin ich wieder da und was habe ich da, ein Kapitel, welches übrigens schon lange lange lange fertig ist und nur darauf gewartet hat hochgeladen zu werden schämt

Aber ich bin wieder da und würde mich über Reviews freuen

wink Mystic


	11. 8 Kapitel Auf feindlichem Gebiet Teil 2

Kapitel 8 Auf Feindlichem Gebiet Teil 2

Severus Snape sass in seinem kleinen, dunklen Büro und brütete über einigen Klassenarbeiten, blieb jedoch nicht lange ungestört, denn kurze Zeit später klopfte ein überaus amüsierter Schulleiter an seine Tür, mit einem Plan, der Severus' sowie Clarissa's Leben auf den Kopf stellen sollte.

„Herein!"Mit einer mehr oder weniger leicht aggressiven Stimme ließ Severus den Schulleiter in sein Büro eintreten, was er jedoch in den nächsten 10 Minuten tausendmal bereuen würde.

Dumbledore setzte sich unaufgefordert gegenüber von Severus, und schaute diesen mit einem überaus spitzbübischen Grinsen an, so dass dieser schon ahnen konnte, dass der Schulleiter wieder irgendetwas im Schilde führte.

„Severus ich kann nicht mehr länger tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Clarissa und du euch angiftet", sagte der Schulleiter entschlossen.

„Das hatte ich schon befürchtet!"

„Was hattest du befürchtet?"

„Das du nicht tatenlos zusehen kannst!"

Dumbledore erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern lächelte nur wie so oft.

„Was gedenkst du also zu tun, Albus?"

„Ich habe mir etwas Schönes für die Ferien überlegt. Clarissa könnte dich nach Hause begleiten und ihr könntet euch besser kennen lernen, um eure Differenzen beizulegen", sagte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts vorsichtig.

„Nein! Das kommt gar nicht in frage, nein, ich werde deine Tochter nicht auf mein Anwesen lassen, und jetzt Schluss!"

„Severus jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal, du sollst sie ja nicht heiraten, und einziehen soll sie bei dir auch nicht, sie soll nur die Ferien bei dir verbringen, ihr könntet zusammen Weihnachten feiern. Außerdem ist es noch etwas Zeit bis dahin, vielleicht hat sich das ganze Problem bis dahin von alleine gelöst."

Severus hätte am liebsten irgendetwas durch die Gegend geworfen, am liebsten wahrscheinlich den Schulleiter selbst, wie nahm sie dieser Mann eigentlich heraus, jetzt auch noch über seine Freizeit zu verfügen.

Er hatte schon klare Vorstellungen davon gehabt, was er in diesem Jahr zu Weihnachten machen wollte, aber nein, der Schulleiter musste ja wieder solch eine Schnapsidee haben, zwar weigerte sich Severus strickt dagegen, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er schon längst verloren hatte, dieser übereifrige Schulleiter brachte einfach jeden dazu nach seiner Pfeife zu Tanzen.

Was sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Severus Büro abspielte, davon ahnte Clarissa natürlich noch nicht, sie konnte ja nicht wissen auf was für eine hirnrissige Idee ihr Vater nach ihrem gemeinsamen Gespräch kommen würde. Clarissa war an der frischen Luft geblieben um einmal über alles nachzudenken was in der letzten Zeit passiert war, seid sie hier in Hogwarts als Lehrerin arbeitete. Irgendwie war ihr Leben viel abwechslungsreicher geworden, was wahrscheinlich auch an den täglichen Auseinandersetzungen mit Severus lag.

Clarissa musste schmunzeln, als sie an ihre Ankunft hier in Hogwarts zurück dachte, wie Optimistisch ihr Vater doch war, einen wirklich guten Start hatte er das genannt. Clarissa konnte nun ein Auflachen nicht mehr Unterdrücken, ja und was für ein start das war, gleich zur Begrüßung hatten sie sich gestritten. Und erst an ihrem Geburtstag, als sie feststellen musste, das ihr die Farbe Lila nun wirklich nicht steht. Sie fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit ob das ganze einmal aufhören würde, langsam wurde es ja schon lächerlich, nicht einmal die Schüler spielten sich gegenseitig oder den Lehrern so viele Streiche wie Severus und Clarissa es in der letzten Zeit getan hatten.

Clarissa kam sich manchmal wirklich kindisch dabei vor, aber sie konnte das ganze doch nie und nimmer auf sich sitzen lassen, hin und wieder hatte sie gehofft, dass Severus zur Vernunft kommen würde und sie sich vielleicht mit ihm vertragen könnte. Aber nach der Sache mit dem Kuss, und besonders diese Situation in seinem Büro, machten es Clarissa unmöglich noch einen klaren Gedanken zu diesem Thema zu fassen. Sie wüsste nur zu gern wie er über diese ganze Sache denkt. Doch das sollte vorerst sein Geheimnis beleiben.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Clarissa von einem Klopfen an ihrer Tür geweckt. Langsam stand sie auf und machte sich auf den weg um herauszufinden, wer sie um eine solch unmögliche Zeit aus dem Bett holte. Als sie die Tür öffnete stand dort ihr Vater, dem sie natürlich nicht lange Böse sein konnte, und bat ihn deshalb herein. Jedoch sah sie kurze Zeit später, dass dieser sie Schuldbewusst anschaute, dass einzige was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt denken konnte war: 'Bei Merlin, was hat er mir jetzt schon wieder zu beichten?'

In diesem Moment jedoch, wusste sie noch nicht was Weihnachten auf sie zukommen würde, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie und mit wem sie ihre Freizeit verbringen würde. Als aller erstes bot sie ihrem Vater an sich zu setzten. Anfänglich druckste Dumbledore noch ein wenig herum, bis ihn ein strafender Blick seiner Tochter traf. Oh, er wusste genau, dass ihr das nicht gefallen würde, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren wie Severus zuvor, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.

„Clarissa meine Liebe.."

„Oh nein, dass heisst nichts Gutes, wenn du schon so anfängst!"

„Clarissa, ich darf doch bitten!"

„Ist doch wahr!"

„Also gut, weisst du, ich habe das nicht mehr mit ansehen können, ich meine diese ganze Situation zwischen dir und Severus, deshalb habe ich mir etwas überlegt, ich habe übrigens schon mit Severus gesprochen und er ist einverstanden, jedenfalls mehr oder weniger, er ist mir ja schließlich noch einen Gefallen schuldig!"

„Komm bitte zum Punkt, ich ahne nämlich schlimmes!"

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen, wenn ich bedenke wie Severus zu Anfangt reagiert hat..."

Clarissa räusperte sich kurz um ihren Vater daran zu erinnern, dass er endlich auf den Punkt kommen sollte.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich werde es kurz und schmerzlos machen, ich habe alles dafür vorbereitet, dass du Severus über Weihnachten bei ihm Zuhause besuchst, damit ihr euch besser kennen lernen könnt und ihr eure Differenzen endlich beilegt!"

Bei jedem Wort ihres Vaters riss sie ihre Augen ein Stück mehr weit auf, bis es nicht mehr möglich war. Hatte sie sich da gerade verhört oder hatte ihr Vater ihr gerade versucht zu erklären, dass sie Weihnachten über mit der Kerkerassel verbringen sollte?!? Sie konnte, oder besser gesagt, sie wollte es nicht so recht glauben, was sich da gerade in den letzten Minuten abgespielt hatte. Kaum war sie heute Morgen aufgestanden, kam ihr Vater mit solch einer Nachricht. Es war noch viel zu früh am Tag, sie war noch übermüdet, da sie am vorigen Tag so spät zu Bett gegangen war, sie halluzinierte, genau das musste es sein.

Um sich ganz sicher zu sein ging sie schnurstracks ins Bodezimmer, wusch sich ihr Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser und kniff sich danach so feste in den Arm wie Sie nur Konnte. Aus dem Bodezimmer konnte man nur ein:

„Aua, das wird bestimmt ein blauer Fleck",

verlauten hören. Als sie jedoch zurück ins Zimmer kam und ihr Vater immer noch Schulbewusst auf einem ihrer Stühle sass, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie keinesfalls geträumt oder halluziniert hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich erst einmal setzten.

„W...Warum", kam es gerade so laut das es Dumbledore verstehen konnte.

„Es ist doch nur zu eurem besten, Clarissa, ich will euch doch beiden nichts Böses, ich will doch einfach nur euren Sinnlosen Streit beenden, und ihr tut so, als hätte ich euch zu Tode verurteilt."

Der vergleich war gar nicht mal schlecht getroffen, denn genauso fühlte sich Clarissa gerade. Denn sie wusste genau, ein Weihnachten mit Severus würde sie nicht überleben, dieser Mann hasste Weihnachten doch sicherlich, es war schließlich das Fest der Liebe, an dem man fröhlich war, alles war bunt und hell, also genau das Gegenteil von Severus.

Sie war schon ziemlich verzweifelt, der schönste Tag im ganzen Jahr und sie würde ihn mit diesem Ekel verbringen, das waren ja tolle Aussichten. Albus bekam langsam ein schlechtes gewissen, vielleicht hatte er sich da doch etwas verschätzt, als er glaubte, die beiden könnten solch ein Fest gemeinsam feiern, aber ein Versuch war es schließlich wert.

Sein Optimismus kam langsam wieder zum Vorschein, ja er wusste, dass es einfach klappen musste. Wenn die beiden nach Weihnachten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, würde endlich wieder ein gesundes Klima im Lehrerzimmer herrschen, jedenfalls ein einigermaßen vernünftiges.

Als Dumbledore Severus' Büro verlassen hatte, sass dieser nach ganz verdattert auf seinen Stuhl und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore ihn derart reingelegt, ja regelrecht erpresst hatte. Der Schulleiter war für sein Alter ein sehr gerissener Zauberer und bei solch klarem Verstand, wie manch anderer in seinem ganzen Leben nicht. Severus wusste genau, dass das, was zuvor in seinem Büro passiert war, sich auf so manches auswirken und sein Leben, ob er wollte oder nicht, für die nächste Zeit auf den Kopf stellen würde. Doch keiner von den Dreien, weder Clarissa, Albus noch Severus hätten sich jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorstellen können wie schnell die Zeit bis Weihnachten vergehen würde.

* * *

Maria3261102 : Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel, hoffe du freust dich, bekommst auch gleich einen Schokokeks für dein nettes review, soetweas hört man nämlich immer wieder gerne.

Kissymouse : Freu mich das dir die Story gefällt. Werde hier demnächst auch wieder öfters Updaten, muss nur versuchen das alles unter einem Hut zu bringen, arbeite ja gerade auch noch an Snape im Dreiviertel Takt (HG-SS) und das nimmt mich manchmal ganz schön in anspruch. Auf jedenfall werden sich deine Fragen in den nächsten paar Kapiteln beantworten. Clarissa hat jetzt Momentan keine Zeit mehr über den Handkuss nachzudenken, denn sie hat ja wie man sieht ganz andere Probleme, aber ich kann dir jetzt schon versprechen, dass es ihr zu Weihnachten bei Severus mehr oder weniger wieder in den Sinn kommt und es noch ganz interessant wird. Bekommst auch einen Schokokeks.

kiwi123 : Tja das mit dem Handkuss ist so eine Sache... die aber vorerst noch mein Geheimnis bleibt, aber das was in Severus Kopf so vorgeht wird im nächsten Teil viel deutlicher und das mit dem "Weib" musste einfach sein, ich weiß nicht, dass hat in diesem moment so gut gepasst und außerdem hat es etwas mit seinem Charakter zu tun, aber dazu in späteren Kapiteln mehr. Und natürlich auch einen chokokeks für dich (grins)

Lexy83: Schön das dir die Story gefällt, was aus den beiden noch wird? mal schauen fg (und auch einen Schokokeks für dich)

Sasuke007: Ah das freut mich, gleich verschlungen, das ist toll und ich arbeite gerade an den paar nächsten Kapiteln, die du hoffentlich auch verschlingst grins (auch einen Schokokeks für dich)

AREW-Fan: Danke vielmals fürs Betalesen knuddel kriegst bald massig Kapitel von mir, bin gerade in Schreiblaune, aber wie schon gesagt ist bei mir zwischen dem 2 und dem 12 September Stressbedingte Sendepause. (bekommst nicht nur einen Schokokeks sondern gleich eine Schokotorte)

so bis zum nächsten Kapitel


End file.
